Puella Magi Soul Magica
by gilbird5
Summary: Who says there can't be magical boys? Well Soul Eater Evans is proof of that logic! Read to find out what twisted things happen! This is around the time walpurgisnacht came and when the Kishins madness spread. Rated T for Kyoko,Blackstar, and soul's mouths!


A/N: hello! So I finally watched and finished madoka magica crying my eyes out at the feels!And I thought to do this!

P.S: the design of soul's magical girl outfit is from witch craft works so yeah.

I don't own anything!

Summary: So who says that there can't be magical boys!

Well Soul Eater Evans is proof of that, read what happens.

Enjoy!

* * *

Memory

_"Are you sure you want to do this? To sell your soul to become a magical boy? Once I grant your wish their is no going back." _

_The incubator said warning him_

_"Yes. Now Grant my wish incubator!" He said determined._

_"Okay."_

_And everything went black._

* * *

Soul's pov

**Time skip**

We got to stein's class and sat down. "Alright students settle down" stein says and starts to teach.

As he is talking I hear a voice in my head calling out to me. '_Soul!' _The voice says in panic. '_Soul! Help me!' _The voice continues and I reply '_help yourself.' _Coldly might I add.

I know what your thinking that was pretty harsh but this thing just wants to trick me.

'_Soul please help me.' _The voice says pleading with me I sigh and raise my hand. "Yes soul?" "Can I go to the bathroom" I ask "fine but make it quick" I stand up and leave then reply out loud asking "alright kyubey where are you?" _'' I'm in an alley near the border of the town' _kyubey says quietly like he's hiding.

I get outside the school and transform into my magical outfit. I was now wearing a light blue witches hat with a light blue robe with gold feathers trimming the ends. I had on a white shirt and pants underneath and wore black shoes. I snap my fingers and a broom comes to my will and I get on it I start to look for kyubey and find him in the alley near gallows manor.

I get off the broom to get a closer look at him and see him battered up. "Okay so...exactly who or what are you running from" I ask. "_ I'm running fro-_" he was cut off by someone cocking a gun. I look up to see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes pointing a gun at us. "Well this is a surprise. Mrs. Homura Akemi, it's been a while." I say a bit surprised and amused. "Stop. That **thing** needs to die" homura says seriously. She used to be so shy what happened? "_There is no point In trying stop it._

_Madoka Kaname will be a magical girl. It's fate_" kyubey says. I guess this is what this is all about. this madoka girl is going to become a magical girl but homura is trying to protect her.

"Shut up! I won't allow that. I swear I won't" she says and I just shake my head. "I hate to side with Satan over here but, you know as well as I do that once a magical girl or boy is determined bykyubey, it's not gonna change." I say seriously but also to sympathize."_Soul is right. You can't change fate no matter how much you want to Homura Akemi._" Kyubey says agreeing with me. " look as much as I wanna help I have to get back to class so...yeah."

I say and walk over to homura "I'll try and help you in any way I can." I whisper in her ear and leave.

* * *

**Time skip~**

As I walk back into the classroom after transforming out of my magical uniform I hear kyubey speak.

"_so what exactly is this place_" I jump and realize he's been following me.

_'What is wrong with you!? Why are you following me' _I ask in shock. _'Well I still need to talk to you walpurgisnacht is coming' _he says seriously and my eyes widen a bit.

_'Kyubey don't joke around' _I say now shocked and a bit angry. _' I'm not. Walpurgisnatcht is alive. He's coming and he's bringing a few magical girls with him.' _He says and I sigh in frustration.

I have this and the Kishin to worry about.

_Alright tell homura and Kyoko to meet me tonight at 8 near a place called chuprucabas'_

I say while rubbing my face '_Right' _and then he leaves.

* * *

A/N: so this is just the first chapter.

Your reviews will tell me if I should continue.

Kyubey: R&R!

Also make a contract with me in exchange for one wish.

Adios!

.


End file.
